


The Dream Snatcher

by Stellabella13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry, Creature Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella13/pseuds/Stellabella13
Summary: "Tell me, Isaac." Voldemort purred. "What beast were you tipping dear Mr. Charles off on?" Isaac was very much willing to reveal the information, his mouth opening and like a fountain, all wanted information spilt out."A Dream Snatcher, My Lord." He hiccuped. The office fell silent, bar Charles' pathetic sobs."Impossible," He heard Severus whisper beside him. His found himself pushing Cooper up, emitting a startled squeak as he shoved the tip of his wand into the man's jugular."Speak." Voldemort's voice was deadly calm. The calm before the storm, his two followers knew."Bred he was." Cooper choked, eyes wide with fear. "Part human, part Dream Snatcher. Before the ministry killed em all, one was," He coughed, "One was caught, used, dealers found it took a liking to a human. Took advantage and got em to breed before the ministry got ahold of that one too." Voldemort dropped the man, how flopped to the floor like dead weight. He turned, dead slow to face his death eaters. There was a manic glint in his eyes."Come. We've got an auction to attend."





	The Dream Snatcher

The wind that night was unforgiving. It wailed and blew, pushing hard against the trees and snapping branches off as if it were a child throwing a fit. The moon sat high in the sky in a silent watch as the snow fell steadily. With an awful howl, the wind barrelled up against the sides of a house that stood in a little clearing between the trees. The windows, however, did not shake. The snowstorm raged around the structure as if it were not even there. Three men appeared by the tree line. 

A house elf answered the door to them, squeaking and bowing to the ground in a haste drop. They walked past it without sparing it a glance, and it bounced to its feet, trotting nervously after them. It led them through the brightly lit halls and threw an elegantly carved door to its master's office. It announced their arrival in a high pitched tremble, disappearing quickly once its master looked up. There was surprise in his eyes. 

A man sat before him, but he flew up once the three entered. A strange hiss emitted from the man standing in the middle. The lord of the manor realised with a sinking feeling that it was some sort of chuckle. He dropped his gaze to the floor in quick submission. The other man in the room stood still, trembling. 

"You didn't _forget_ did you, Charles?" There was amusement laced in the soft whisper, but when Mason Charles dared look up again, there was malic and a dark promise burning in those scarlet eyes.

"My Lord," He stuttered, "No. I was,"  

"Stay." The low hiss froze the man who had been there when the three had entered. He had attempted to skirt around them, back pressed to the bookshelf. He had almost gotten to the door as well, and his head swirled around to look. The man in the hood, however, was not looking at him, keeping eye contact with Mason. He cocked his head softly to the side and Mason recognised the soft dull tap to be a nail hitting wood. A wand. The man with the blazing red eyes was mocking him, clicking his pointer finger against the smooth finish, warning him. Mason swallowed. 

"Cooper had," He hesitated, wondering how best to word it. "News." 

"Do share." The man breathed. Mason seemed to stiffen even more, his slight delay damning him. "Share,  _Mason,_ why you dare waste Lord Voldemorts time." A strangled sound escaped Cooper's throat, and finally, Voldemort turned his head to him. Cooper gave a pathetic whimper and Voldemort flicked his wand as if a fly had landed on its tip, and Cooper dropped to his knees with an anguished cry, clutching at his chest. The men behind the Dark Lord had not moved, and Mason stood frozen as his only source began coughing up blood. 

"Wait!" He cried, instantly snapping his lips shut as the murderous stare was returned to him. A twitch of the lips into what could only be described as a sneer was all Voldemort offered before he sat down in the chair by the fire that Cooper had previously occupied. The two men stood continued standing still as Cooper lay spluttering on the ground in the aftermath. "He is a dealer," Mason whispered. "I was, he was," He stopped, running a hand down his face. He took a deep breath and straightened. "There is an auction, my lord, tomorrow at sundown. For dangerous creatures." 

"And what could you possibly want with a beast?" Voldemort had a cold smile on his lips, and he leaned forwards ever so slightly. "A beast worth my wrath should you be discovered, as you have been?" Mason quickly shook his head. 

"Not a worthy beast." He murmured, sweat beginning to trickle down his neck. "A vampire. A young one. A trainable one." He cast his eyes down again but cowered when a laugh, a horrible, gut-wrenching laugh, echoed through his office. 

"Liar." Voldemort hissed. Mason took a step back, but one of the Death Eaters stepped forwards, raising his wand, and Mason froze again. Voldemort rose from the chair."A vampire would not stir such emotion, such foolishness, such  _bravery._ No one would go against me for a vampire." Dark mirth sparkled in the Dark Lord's eyes. "What beast is worth your pathetic life?" The repeat was laced with a promise of a slow painful death, but Mason's mouth remained closed. Voldemort's face twisted into something terrible, and then Mason was on the floor, screaming his throat raw as the curse tore through him. It was lifted once the dark wizard had regained himself, and he turned to Cooper, who sat shivering in the corner. "Lucius." Voldemort breathed, and one of the mysterious men straightened. "Dispose of the, no. Wait. Take him back to the manor." Mason lay groaning on the floor, tears and snot running down his red face. "I am a merciful Lord." 

"Thank you, thank," But Mason was cut off.

"I shall give him to the mutt. Grayback, was it?" At Lucius's curt nod, Voldemort hissed in pleasure. "Yes. You should be more grateful, Charles. I am giving you a beast. Is that not what you wanted?" Charles gave an ugly sob, and Lucius twitched. 

"My lord." He murmured. "What of the scroll," He trailed off, a burst of energy acting as a warning from the red-eyed man. 

"Now," Voldemort whispered attention once again on a shaking Cooper. "Name."

"Isaac Cooper, My Lord." The man stuttered, staring up at the dark wizard, bottom lip trembling. 

"Tell me, Isaac." Voldemort purred. "What beast were you tipping dear Mr. Charles off on?" Isaac was very much willing to reveal the information, his mouth opening and like a fountain, all wanted information spilt out. 

"A Dream Snatcher, My Lord." He hiccuped. The office fell silent, bar Charles' pathetic sobs. 

"Impossible," He heard Severus whisper beside him. His found himself pushing Cooper up, emitting a startled squeak as he shoved the tip of his wand into the man's jugular. 

"Speak." Voldemort's voice was deadly calm. The calm before the storm, his two followers knew. 

"Bred he was." Cooper choked, eyes wide with fear. "Part human, part Dream Snatcher. Before the ministry killed em all, one was," He coughed, "One was caught, used, dealers found it took a liking to a human. Took advantage and got em to breed before the ministry got ahold of that one too." Voldemort dropped the man, how flopped to the floor like dead weight. He turned, dead slow to face his death eaters. There was a manic glint in his eyes. 

"Come. We've got an auction to attend."


End file.
